


Pantheon of Thieves

by Cala



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another job, right? "Let's steal ourselves a pantheon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantheon of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> written for [LJ]comment_fic

„Let's steal ourselves a pantheon!" Nate said enthusiastically and looked at them, clearly expecting them to come to the same crazy conclusion that for him ended with steeling a bunch of nonexistent beings.

They exchanged blank glances, not entirely sure where this was going. Finally, Eliot shook his head, and pushed his hair from his face.

"Out of all the ridiculous things you've said in these briefings, this just topped everything."

"What about that time when we stole the French Embassy? That scored pretty high..." Hardison suggested.

"I liked stealing the bank. It had a vault," Parker told every one.

Eliot glared at them, slightly disgusted. "A pantheon. Steal a pantheon. That's not even possible! How am I the only one that sees that?"

"I didn't mean an actual pantheon," Nate explained. "We're going to create one. Preferably based on ourselves so we can create a believable hallucination..."

Only among the four of them did that make sense.

"Nate could be Santa!" Parker exclaimed happily, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "There could be costumes. I love our costumes," she added with a smile.

There was an awkward silence while the three men tried to come up with something to say that wouldn't consist of 'there's something wrong with you' (Eliot), 'I'm not going to be Santa, Parker' (Nate) or 'I have a Princess Leia costume...' (Hardison).

And the silence stretched...

"I could set up a website," Hardison said, mostly to say something. But then his brain caught up with his mouth and he grinned. "We could get like a million worshipers overnight. Hell, we could register as an official church."

And then it hit him and an dreamy smile appeared on his face. "We could be like the Church of the Jedi..."

"Don't people send money to churches?" Parker frowned. She turned to Nate. "If Hardison gets a church, I want a church too."

"Everybody's going to get a church," Nate said lightly.

Eliot glared at him. "Don't encourage them."

But it was already too late. Hardison was typing on his keyboard like there was no tomorrow, with Parker hovering over his shoulder demanding Wednesday to be her holiday. Eliot knew this would not end well. And even if, somehow, they managed to make this con happen, this would most likely haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Eliot, sign up to be my worshiper, I need worshipers to celebrate Wednesdays with money," Parker's voice pulled him back into the reality.

"See what you did?" He hissed glaring at Nate and with a heavy sigh he stood up from his armchair and went to sign up to a new religion. This would not end well.


End file.
